The Games We Play
by AliasCWN
Summary: Dietrich catches some 'rats' and tries to trick them into cooperating.
1. Chapter 1

**The Games We Play**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 1

The jeeps rode side by side as the drivers scanned the desert ahead for any movement. Both passengers kept an eye on their surroundings, including the sky. German planes had attacked several convoys in this sector and none of the four men in the jeeps wanted to be caught unaware while out in the open. The hills and wadis in this area made convenient hiding places for ambushes, making travel extremely dangerous. None of the four men took anything for granted.

"Troy!"

Jack Moffitt yelled a warning as he scrambled over the back of his seat to reach the 50 caliber machine gun in the rear.

Troy glanced back to see the German plane headed directly for them. He took the time to search the sky for the second plane since they usually traveled in pairs. His look failed to locate a second plane. Twisting in the seat he scrambled for the 50. As he spun the big gun to target the plane, he heard a yell from his driver. The jeep swerved toward the second jeep, not the direction he had expected. He turned to tell Hitch to separate so they would present a harder target for the plane. As he turned he saw the reason why his driver had deviated from their normal tactic.

Two halftracks were pulling out of a wadi to head them off. He tried to warn Tully but the other driver was concentrating on avoiding the strafing run of the plane.

Troy braced to turn and face the halftracks when the plane lined up to go after Tully and Moffitt. With a growl, Troy opened fire on the plane. He failed to down his target, but his bullets punched some holes in the aircraft's body, causing the pilot to pull up and abandon his strafing run.

Hitch yelled again and the jeep swerved sharply. Troy twisted to exchange fire with the halftracks. He glanced quickly at his driver and noticed that he was favoring his left arm; his shirt sleeve was quickly turning red. Despite the injury, Hitch was swerving his jeep around the shells from the armored vehicles. The sergeant hung onto the handles of the 50 and prepared to battle the larger vehicles.

Bullets hit the fender of the jeep and a line of holes appeared in the seat next to Hitchcock's shoulder. The private groaned aloud as one of the bullets caught his shoulder.

Troy tried desperately to ruin the aim of the German gunner. While he aimed at one, the gunner in the second halftrack took his time to aim his weapon. When he fired, Troy jerked and lost his grip on the handles of the 50. He dropped to his knees, reaching for the handles again. His driver looked back and his eyes dropped to Troy's side.

The bullet had hit just above the belt on his right side. The sergeant's face was already twisted with pain and shock. His determined grimace only added to the reality of his situation.

Hitch swerved the jeep toward Moffitt and Tully.

Moffitt glanced over as the other jeep swerved toward them. Knowing that their normal strategy was to remain separated, he knew immediately that something was wrong. He had already turned his own gun toward the halftracks.

Both jeeps now headed away from the armored vehicles. Hitch was trying to drive one handed, favoring his wounded arm and shoulder. Troy was still struggling to get into position to get his gun facing the rear of the jeep. The two halftracks were giving chase, their gunners encouraged by their earlier successes.

Moffitt noted their injuries with concern. "Hitch," he yelled across the space between them, "take Troy and get out of here. Tully and I will keep them busy and we'll catch up to you."

Hitchcock looked over at the yelled instructions and nodded his head once. He looked back at Troy and his face became grim. Stepping on the gas, he pulled ahead of the other jeep as Moffitt's gun covered them. With one final glance back, he nodded at Tully, gave him a fleeting smile, and drove his jeep into one of the nearby wadis, hiding it from the pursuing halftracks.

Quickly changing directions, he doubled back to take advantage of a cut in the dunes. The sound of battle grew fainter as he struggled with the soft sand. He wanted to get back to the desert floor where the sand was packed harder, but he was still worried about the plane. Troy's moan drove him on, desperate to find a safe place to stop and check their wounds. The sergeant had dropped into the back of the jeep and was now swaying with every move of the little vehicle.

Troy, for his part, gripped the base of the 50 for support. He strained to hear the sounds of battle as they faded behind them. Leaving the second jeep behind was not something he wanted to do. Only the wound prevented him from countermanding the order. He knew he was in no condition to make the split second decisions that needed to be made at the moment. The fact that his driver was also wounded only added to his worry. Together they would only serve as a big distraction for the other jeep. He leaned back against the spare tire and pressed his hand tightly over the wound in his side. A quick look toward his driver and he caught Hitch looking back at him. All he could manage was a tight lipped nod to let the blond know that he was holding on.

Biting back another groan, Troy closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on what had happened. It was either well planned or very lucky for the Germans that the plane had found them just as they launched their ambush. With the plane commanding their attention, the halftracks had had the advantage. Still, the Germans had not managed to claim a total victory. With one jeep clear, and the second one still fighting, there was still a chance that the Germans would come up empty handed.

Hitch, feeling weakened by blood loss, was determined to get the sergeant to safety. He kept diving, counting on the other jeep to catch up. Only when he felt safe did he find a place to stop so he could help Troy bandage their wounds. The sergeant's injury was more serious than his own and he knew that Troy would resist his intention of caring for him first. Hitch stopped the jeep and leaned on the steering wheel with a sigh. He let his head rest on the wheel as he closed his eyes.

"Are you all right Hitch?"

Hitch raised his head at the sound of the sergeant's weak voice. "I'm okay Sarge. We need to take care of you, you're still losing blood."

Troy laughed without humor at the comment. "And you're not?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, but you're hurt worse than I am."

"We'll take care of each other." Troy said grimly. "I don't think we should wait for Moffitt."

"They'll be here Sarge." Hitch assured him.

"Maybe, but once they get here I want to get on our way. In fact, I think we should get the bleeding stopped and keep moving. Moffitt may bring the Germans with him."

"Right Sarge." The blond nodded, reaching under his seat for the medical kit. "You first."

"Hitch."

"I'm okay Sarge, you first." The private insisted.

Troy nodded wearily and shifted his position in the jeep. He pulled his shirt out of his belt as Hitch gathered the supplies he would need. Using a clean cloth, Hitch carefully cleaned the wound and powdered it liberally with sulfa. Making a gauze pad, he placed it over the hole and wrapped it tightly with more gauze. Once he was done, he stepped back to examine his handiwork. Satisfied that the bleeding had stopped, he helped Troy tuck his shirttail into his belt.

Troy took a deep, ragged breath, and reached for the medical kit. Careful not to stretch his side, he worked on taking care of his drivers' wounds.

Hitch gave Troy a half a styrette of morphine before packing the medical kit under the seat. Flexing his wounded shoulder gingerly, he helped Troy into the passenger seat.

"Let's go home Hitch. Moffitt and Tully are probably leading the Germans away from us. They'll be along later." Troy studied the desert behind them as Hitch put the jeep in gear.

"Maybe we should go back and look for them." Hitch spoke hesitantly as his jeep idled in place.

"No." Troy responded tiredly. "We're in no shape to help them no matter what we find. We'd just be a handicap if they had to run."

"But Sarge."

"Go Hitch, they'll be all right."

The blond nodded and let the clutch out, starting the jeep forward. He glanced toward Troy, still reluctant to leave.

"We can't help them Hitch." Troy repeated.

Worried but resigned, Hitch and Troy returned to the base, all the while watching the desert behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Games We Play**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 2

Tully didn't have time to watch the other jeep leave. He gave Hitch a quick encouraging grin before he had to turn his attention to the halftracks.

The Germans split up trying to outmaneuver the lone jeep.

Tully evaded their efforts, dodging one way and then the other. His jeep rocked erratically as shells landed close by. Behind him Moffitt protected them as best he could with the 50. The whistle of bullets past his head were disconcerting to say the least. Ignoring them as best he could, he concentrated on keeping the Germans preoccupied until Hitch could get clear with Troy.

The battle covered another mile of the desert floor with the agile jeep avoiding the best efforts of the German troops. The distance between them grew as Tully sought to lead them in the direction away from the other jeep. Moffitt's gun was giving the halftrack drivers reason to hold back, fearful of his accuracy.

Moffitt gave Tully the order to widen the gap and lose the Germans. Satisfied that they had given Hitch time to get clear, he wanted to lose the pursuit and catch up to the other jeep.

Another shell landed in front of the jeep and Tully drove right into the dust cloud. He hoped to use the dust to cover his movements, sort of like a smoke screen. Unfortunately for them, the dust cloud also hindered their view. As they came out of the dust still hanging in the air, the sun glinted on the forgotten aircraft.

The pilot, realizing that the halftracks were being left behind, lined up to drop his bomb.

Moffitt saw the glint and heard the change in engine noise as the plane began its bomb run. He jerked the muzzle of his 50 up to target the plane. The plane was headed directly at them, already in his glide pattern. Moffitt opened fire, his bullets flying true as he caught the pilot by surprise.

The plane began to trail a thick stream of oily black smoke as the engine sputtered and the plane shook.

Moffitt watched as the bomb bay doors opened. Even as the aircraft lost power, the pilot released his bomb. The sergeant watched the cylinder loom larger and larger.

The explosion near the speeding jeep threw the small vehicle into the air, dropping it onto its wheels with a heavy thud. Moffitt was thrown from his position in the rear of the vehicle to land in a heap in the sand. Tully jerked the wheel hard, fighting for control. He jerked in pain as a piece of shrapnel bit into his leg. Worried about Moffitt, he glanced behind him. Finding the rear of the jeep empty, he swung it around to look for the sergeant. In the distance he heard the plane hit the ground and burst into a ball of flames. He ignored the new explosion as he spotted Moffitt lying motionless on the sand. Twisting the wheel, he pulled the jeep up next to the unconscious sergeant. Dragging his injured leg, he dropped to his knees and checked for injuries. There were various cuts on the sergeant's face and torso. None seemed to be life threatening nor could they account for the sergeant's present state. Feeling gingerly, Tully found a huge lump on the back of Moffitt's head. He shook the sergeant gently, trying to wake the other man before the halftracks arrived. When that failed, he tried to lift the unconscious man and get him into the jeep. His leg buckled under him, dropping them both to the ground. He was still struggling to reach the jeep when the halftracks pulled up next to them and stopped.

Tully paused in his struggles and gently let Moffitt's limp body settle to the sand. Raising his hands in surrender, he held perfectly still as he was encircled by German soldiers holding weapons.

He wasn't really surprised when Captain Hans Dietrich climbed out of the lead halftrack and approached them.

The Captain stopped in front of them and took note of their injuries. "How badly is the Sergeant injured?" He asked, not unkindly.

"I don't know." Tully admitted. "He won't wake up. I don't see any open wounds."

"And you?"

"Shrapnel in my leg." Tully admitted again.

"And where did the other jeep go?"

Tully shrugged his shoulder, watching the Germans standing over Moffitt. "They took off. Sarge didn't say where they were going."

"Really Private, is that the best you can do?"

"Yep."

Dietrich sighed in defeat. He knew the chances of getting answers from the private were slim. He had to accept the fact that he may have lost Troy and his driver. With a nod toward his men, he had them bind the private and load both prisoners into the halftracks. As the prisoners were hustled to the vehicles, Dietrich turned his gaze to the burning wreckage of the plane. He had only a few planes at his disposal and the loss of even one was devastating. Sending the plane had been a calculated risk that may have contributed to the success of the mission but he wasn't sure the gain had been worth the cost.

Returning to his halftrack, he resigned to returning with only half of his hoped for success. Ordering one of his men to bring the jeep, he waved his arm to get his column moving.

As the heavy vehicles headed for the base, Dietrich cautioned his men to be alert for an attack from the second jeep. His gunners had reported hitting at least one of the other men but there was no evidence to support their claims. If the driver had been hit, it hadn't stopped him from evading capture. They would have to be on full alert until they were safe inside their own base.

The sun beat down on his face as he stood in the front of the halftrack. The desert around him somehow took on a threatening atmosphere. While he had been waiting in hiding to launch his attack, the desert had seemed to be his friend. Now, with the whereabouts of the second jeep unknown, it felt like he had a target on his back. The presence of the prisoners was a magnet that would draw Sergeant Troy and his driver to them at any moment. Not knowing if the rumors of their wounds were true, he had to expect them to appear at any time. The entire situation set his nerves on edge. He ground his teeth in frustration and made an effort to appear calm for the benefit of his men. He could see them twisting their necks in an effort to spot the other jeep before its 50 caliber machine gun could claim its next victim. It was unbelievable really, that four men, or in this case two, could so unsettle his men who outnumbered them eight to one. And on top of that, his vehicles were armored while the enemy drove thin sided vehicles barely large enough for two men. It was ridiculous that they could instill such fear in the highly regimented German troops. Still, there was no doubt that the reaction was real. Even he was not immune to their uncanny ability to surprise even the best prepared and alert soldier.

That his ambush had worked was uplifting, but it had only half succeeded. Now he had to deal with the unpredictable in the form of Sergeant Troy. He would have to be ready for anything, because the sergeant was unswervingly loyal to his men. Their capture would not go unchallenged, of that he was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Games We Play**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter -3

Hitch pulled his jeep onto the base and headed straight for the medical tent. Troy had been unconscious for the last two hours. Worried, Hitch had driven straight through despite his own weakness and exhaustion.

The medics met him outside the hospital tent and immediately called for a stretcher. Troy was hurried inside as shouts for a doctor filtered back out of the tent. Placing his head against the steering wheel, Hitch let his body relax.

"Hey, hey, wake up." Hitch awoke to someone shaking his uninjured shoulder. "Come on fella, we need to get you inside." Hitch looked bleary-eyed at the medic standing next to his jeep. The medic was looking at him with concern.

"I'm okay, my sergeant needs help." Hitch protested, too tired to want to move.

"Your sergeant is getting help." The medic assured him. "We need to get you inside so a doctor can take a look at you."

"I'm okay." The blond repeated, dropping his head back on the wheel.

"No, you're not." The medic argued. "Come on. Here, let me help you." The medic tried to pull him from the jeep.

Hitch tried to pull his legs out of the jeep but his vision threatened to go black. He grabbed the wheel with his good hand to catch his balance. Trying to move from his seat sent waves of dizziness over him.

The medic called for help and soon several pairs of hands were helping Hitch from his jeep. Leaning heavily on them for support, Hitch was helped into the tent. He was encouraged to sit on an empty cot as medics and nurses rushed around. Hitch collapsed onto the bed before anyone could take a look at his wounds.

When he next opened his eyes he was surrounded by beds full of wounded soldiers. His arm and shoulder had been thoroughly cleaned and stitched. The new bandage had a professional look that Troy had not been able to manage. There was an IV drip attached to his uninjured arm. Struggling to sit up, he searched the other beds for Troy.

"Here, stop that!" A pretty young nurse came running as she saw his struggle. "You can't sit up yet."

"Sure I can," he groaned defensively, "watch me." He tried again to sit up as the room began to spin.

"Stop that I say!" The nurse repeated, pushing down on his unwounded shoulder. "What is it you want?" She demanded impatiently.

"Where's Sarge?'

"Sarge?" She repeated, her confusion clearly expressed on her face.

"Sergeant Troy. He came in with me." Hitch responded urgently. He hated to admit that the nurse was right; he was too dizzy to sit up yet.

"Oh, Sergeant Troy," the nurse answered, finally understanding. "Relax Private; the sergeant is going to be just fine. The doctors have him on antibiotics and he's sleeping at present."

"Where is he? I want to see him."

The nurse stepped to one side, pointing toward a bed further down the aisle. "There he is private, sleeping like a baby."

Hitch raised his head to look toward the bed that the nurse had indicated. Troy's face was turned away but his chest was rising and falling slowly and steadily. Hitch dropped his head to his pillow and smiled in relief. "Did Sergeant Moffitt and Private Pettigrew get back yet?"

"I don't know Private. I don't recognize either of their names. I don't believe that we have any patients by those names."

"They would have been in to check on us as soon as they got back." Hitch insisted.

"I don't know." The nurse repeated. "Would you like me to ask around?"

"Would you?"

"On one condition," the nurse told him seriously, "you have to stay still until I return."

"Okay."

"Okay? All right," the nurse agreed, "I'll be right back."

Hitch nodded and closed his eyes. He turned his head to watch Troy while he waited. It seemed like hours before the nurse returned. When she did, the look on her face told him all he needed to know. The others hadn't returned.

When Troy awoke, Hitch had to give him the news. Troy took it hard, blaming himself for leading them into the ambush.

"I'll go look for them Sarge." Hitch volunteered two days later. "My shoulder and arm aren't bothering me anymore."

"No!" Troy reached for his driver, fearing that he would rush out before he could stop him. "There's nothing you can do alone. This is my mess Hitch, I'll fix it."

"How Sarge?" The blond asked in disbelief. "They've been missing for almost three days. How are we going to know where to find them?"

"We'll find them Hitch. Don't go out there on your own. Wait for me, we'll go together."

"They aren't dead." Hitch whispered. "I won't believe that they're dead."

"Wait for me Hitch." Troy repeated, releasing the blonde's arm.

Hitch stared toward the door of the hospital tent, a faraway look in his blue eyes. "The doc is releasing me today." Hitch stated in a flat voice. "I gotta go; he wants to see me before I leave. I'll see you later Sarge."

"Yeah," Troy responded in a soft voice, "you will."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Games We Play**  
By:AliasCWN

Chapter 4

Tully limped around his cell, pacing as he waited to hear about Moffitt. Dietrich had had both of them taken to the hospital on their arrival at the base. The doctor had removed the shrapnel from his leg and then he had been locked in the cell. That was the last he had seen of Moffitt.

It was the morning of the third day before Tully found out about the sergeant. He heard the guards coming down the stairs to his cell. Stepping to the back of the cell, he waited, expecting them to open the door and shove Moffitt inside. He was wrong.

The door opened and two guards stepped in through the doorway. They aimed their weapons at him and eyed him suspiciously. As he stared back at them, Captain Dietrich stepped in behind them.

"Good morning Private, I trust you have been treated well."

Tully eyed him silently, waiting to hear what it was he wanted.

"No comment?" The German officer inquired with curiosity. "Oh, that's right, you're the quiet one."

"Where's Sarge?"

"Sergeant Troy? I have no idea, why don't you tell me?"

"You know who I mean." Tully growled. "Where is Sergeant Moffitt?"

"I don't know." Dietrich answered with a smile.

"What do you mean you don't know? You took him to the hospital when you took me there." Tully challenged the officer angrily. "What did you do with him?"

"Let me tell you a little story Private. " Dietrich smiled at his prisoner and motioned for him to take a seat on the cot. When Tully ignored him, he smiled again and began his story. "The man you know as Sergeant Moffitt is really one of our spies named Sergeant Mueller. He has been working undercover for us gathering information on troop movements and numbers. He also has direct knowledge of troop deployments and battle plans. Now he is back with us and he is going to give us all of that information."

"That's a lie!" Tully growled in protest.

Dietrich smiled again and it was getting on Tully's nerves.

"I know that, and you know that, but Sergeant Moffitt doesn't know that at present. And you aren't going to tell him."

Tully was shaking his head in confusion.

"Your sergeant is suffering from amnesia as a result of his injury. He has some memories but he can't seem to remember his own name. He thinks that he has been working under the name of Sergeant Miller. He asked about you so we are going to allow him to see you. Understand this Private; if you say or do anything, and I mean anything, to try to tell him who he is, I will have him shot. The choice is yours, does he live or die?" Dietrich watched Tully process the information with satisfaction. "I see that you understand. You will call him Sergeant Miller or sergeant. You will not mention the name Moffitt at all. I told him that you were assigned to drive him to another base. You will not mention Sergeant Troy or your unit. If he talks to you, you will answer, but keep your answers short and answer only what he asks. If I frown at you, rethink your answer, the sergeant's life depends on it. Do you understand?"

Tully lowered his head silently.

"I said…do you understand?"

"I understand." Tully answered with a stone face.

"Good. Consider your answers carefully; the sergeant will be here shortly." The Captain spun on his heel and exited the cell. Backing cautiously to the door, the two guards followed him out, slamming and locking the door behind them.

Tully sat on the cot, dejected and worried. He was still sitting there trying to figure out what he could do when he heard the guards returning. Pulling himself to his feet, Tully limped to a corner and turned to face the door.

The guards entered first, positioning themselves on either side of the door. Dietrich stepped in next, giving Tully a warning look before he moved aside to let Moffitt enter.

Tully didn't have to act surprised to see the sergeant,… he was surprised. The British sergeant was dressed in a German sergeant's uniform. A bandage around his head was mute testimony to his injury.

"For the prisoners' benefit Sergeant Mueller, perhaps we should speak in English." Dietrich suggested with a faint smirk.

"Very well Captain." Moffitt answered, his eyes on Tully. "Tell me Private, how do you know me?"

"I was assigned as your driver." Tully drawled quietly.

"And what is my name?"

"I was told it was Sergeant Miller," Tully answered, eying the German uniform, "but I guess someone got you confused with someone else."

"How is that?" Moffitt persisted.

"Sergeant Miller was supposed to be American." Tully responded sullenly.

"Ah, I see. Yes, I can understand your confusion." The sergeant smiled.

Tully swallowed hard at the familiar twinkle in the other's eyes. He hated to deceive the sergeant but he also didn't want to get him killed.

The sergeant watched him, a quizzical look on his face.

Tully remained silent, not offering any information that Moffitt didn't ask about. When he looked toward Dietrich, the officer gave him a barely discernable nod of approval. Tully scowled at him in return.

"I don't remember him Captain. I guess that that is to be expected since he barely knows me. I'm sorry." Moffitt turned toward the officer to offer his apology.

Tully absentmindedly reached into his pocket and pulled out a matchstick. Tucking it between his lips, he waited to see if Moffitt would ask any more questions. He rolled it from side to side as he watched the sergeant.

"Have you any more questions Sergeant?" Dietrich inquired of Moffitt.

"No Captain, I think I'm finished here. Thank you for humoring me." The sergeant replied graciously. He turned back to nod farewell to Tully. His posture didn't change but there was the faintest bit of difference in his expression. Tully was sure that Dietrich didn't notice, but he did. Only someone who knew the sergeant well would have noted the flicker in his eyes. Something had caught his attention but Tully couldn't tell just what it had been. Afraid that Dietrich might think he had done something to alert the sergeant, Tully tried to distract the Captain.

"So what happens to me Captain?"

Dietrich looked amused. "I'm sure we can think of something. When we decide, I'll let you know." He turned to Moffitt. "Are you ready to go Sergeant?"

"Yes Sir."

With a wave for Moffitt to lead the way, the Captain followed him into the hallway. The officer turned once to nod at Tully, the amused look still on his face.

Tully watched him go with a frown on his own face.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Games We Play**

By: AliasCWN

Chapter 5

Dietrich guided Sergeant Moffitt to his office to continue their earlier conversation. "So Sergeant, did speaking with the prisoner jog any of your memories?"

The sergeant paused, his brows pinched in thought. His memories were fragmented, hard for him to comprehend. He sighed in frustration and rubbed his aching head. "There are fragments of information. I can recall some things, other areas are completely blank. I remember some numbers that I think may be important, but I can't recall what they reference. There are flashes of a map but I don't know what the writing means." Moffitt stopped, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"Write the numbers down Sergeant, perhaps putting them on paper will help. If I give you a map of the region, could you replicate the map you saw?"

"Yes….at least I think so. I'll do my best Captain. I just wish that I could remember more."

"Don't strain yourself Sergeant." Dietrich cautioned in a soothing tone. "Just write down what you remember. I'm sure the rest will come back to you. For now we will take what we can get."

"Of course Captain, I'll get right on it." Moffitt took a seat and began to list a series of numbers.

Dietrich watched for a moment, trying to hide his excitement. Hoping to conceal his impatience, he sorted through his maps for one that the sergeant could use to recreate the one he remembered. As the sergeant worked, Dietrich paced the office, smoking one cigarette after another.

Finally the sergeant leaned back with a groan. Placing his pen on the desk, he rubbed his eyes wearily. "That's all I can remember at this time Captain. Perhaps I could try again later."

"Of course Sergeant, you're still recovering; we wouldn't want you to overdo it."

"Thank you Captain. I think I need to rest awhile; permission to retire to my quarters."

"Permission granted. I shall expect you to join me for the evening meal if you are feeling up to it."

"Of course Captain."

The Captain had someone follow Moffitt to his room and keep watch outside the building. Not sure he could trust the sergeant; he wasn't willing to take any chances. While he was convinced that the sergeant still suffered from amnesia, he made sure to take precautions just in case he was wrong.

Over the next several days the sergeant recalled more bits and pieces of information that he readily shared with the Captain. His headaches slowly decreased in severity and came less often. The sergeant spent his days trying to add to the map or make sense of the numbers. On the fifth day, he threw his pen down in frustration.

"I can't remember anything more!"

Captain Dietrich looked up from the report he had been reading.

"It's no use; I just can't remember anything else! I've tried Captain, it's just a blank." The sergeant rose and paced the office in agitation. "The jeep Captain." Moffitt stopped to face the German officer.

"What about it?" The Captain asked in confusion.

"You have it here, don't you?"

"Yes." Dietrich confirmed.

"Perhaps if I sat in it, it would jog my memory. The last thing that I remember is riding in the jeep. There are no guarantees of course, but it might work. Would that be all right Captain?"

Dietrich gave the request some consideration. He watched Moffitt as the sergeant stared down at the information he had written down. There was still a lot of information that he wanted from the sergeant. He didn't see much risk in allowing the experiment.

"If you wish, by all means Sergeant. The jeep is in the motor pool. If you think that sitting in it will help, be my guest."

"Thank you Captain, I have a feeling it may help me to remember more."

The sergeant rolled up the map he had been working on and put it away. Stretching his stiff muscles, he walked slowly toward the motor pool. The jeep with the big gun mounted on the back sat apart from the German vehicles. He slowed his step as he approached the jeep.

"Are you all right?" Dietrich asked from behind him.

The sergeant spun to face the German officer.

"You startled me Captain." He swayed dangerously, reaching for support from a nearby wall.

"Here, let me help you." The Captain reached out to offer support. "I decided to accompany you," he explained quickly, "just in case the returning memories were too much for you. You're still not fully recovered."

"So it seems." The sergeant answered with a groan. "I really need to remember not to turn so suddenly." He gave a short laugh at his own awkwardness.

Dietrich looked into the sergeant's face as he helped him to the jeep. "Does this jeep stir any memories?"

"Not yet Captain, but I just got here."

"Of course, I don't mean to rush you."

"That's all right Captain. I think I just need to sit here for a bit." Moffitt climbed into the driver's seat and looked around. The cramped little vehicle fit around him like a glove. He let his body fit into the padded seat while he closed his eyes.

"Do we know anyone named Captain Boggs?"

"That would be one of the American officers at their nearby base." Dietrich replied carefully.

"I seem to remember him giving me some information about some classified documents. I can't remember the words exactly, the memories are very vague." Moffitt squeezed his eyes tightly. "I can't recall the words." The sergeant hesitated, shaking his head.

"Relax Sergeant. Just relax and let your mind wander. Block out the noise and try to calm yourself."

Moffitt nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'll check on you later Sergeant. Don't tire yourself too much." Dietrich walked away, motioning to a nearby soldier to follow him. Once out of the sergeant's sight, he quickly explained that he wanted the soldier to keep an eye on the sergeant and report to him after the sergeant returned to his quarters. It was a very thoughtful Captain who returned to his office. He found it hard to concentrate on his reports while he waited for the report on the sergeant's actions.

He had finished his reports and was waiting impatiently when the sergeant again knocked on his door.

"Captain, I have more to add to the map."

Dietrich smiled a warm welcome. "Come in Sergeant. Was your little experiment successful then?"

"To an extent Captain, but I think I may have a way to bring back more memories. There is so much more missing that I am sure would be of use to our superiors. I was sent to pose as an American to gather information. I would like to retrieve as much as I can." The sergeant's dark eyes flashed with passion. "I am willing to try almost anything Captain."

"Very well Sergeant, what is this new idea that you think will help?" Getting more information was the Captain's goal too so he was willing to go along with another of the sergeant's ideas.

"It's rather drastic Captain." Moffitt warned hesitantly. "But I'm optimistic that it will produce good results."

"All right." Dietrich agreed, suddenly wary. "Explain this plan to me."

"The American prisoner Sir. I thought if I could ride in the jeep with my American driver, perhaps even return to where he was captured, I would remember more. That conversation about classified documents keeps coming to mind. I think it may have happened just before I left the base. Reenacting that ride may help me recall the conversation."

"I can't send you out alone with an enemy soldier Sergeant. You are much too valuable to risk in such a way."

"Oh no Captain, I never meant to allow us to go alone. That would be dangerous, I understand that completely. You would have to send an escort with us of course."

"I will have to give this some thought. You must admit, it is a highly unusual request." The Captain explained as he watched the sergeant. His suspicions were aroused and he needed to be very careful about his decision.

"I admit it is unusual Captain, but then, losing my memory is not something that happens all that often either. I believe Captain, that the information we stand to gain may well be worth the risk."

Dietrich raised his eyebrows at the argument. The sergeant met his gaze in an earnest manner, waiting for his decision.

"Let me think about it Sergeant. This is a serious matter and I don't wish to make any snap decisions. Get some rest; I'll let you know my decision tomorrow morning."

"Very well Captain. I'll just add the new information I remembered and then I'll return to my quarters. I appreciate your help in regaining my memories Sir."

Dietrich watched as Moffitt added more information to the map, put it away and excused himself to return to his quarters. He was still staring at the wall, lost in thought, when the soldier he had assigned to watch Moffitt in the jeep arrived to report on the sergeant's behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Games We Play**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 6

Tully was surprised to get a visit from Captain Dietrich the following morning.

The Captain came into the cell alone, his expression somber. As Tully watched, the German officer began to pace the front of the cell. "I have a slight problem Private." The officer began. "You can be of help to me today." He glanced up to watch Tully's reaction. It appeared that it was the reaction he had been expecting. With a small nod, he continued. "The sergeant would like you to drive him back to the site of your capture. You will be driving your jeep and acting as his driver only."

"Huh." Tully huffed. "And just why would I want to help you? You're trying to get more information out of him, aren't you?"

"That is the plan Private. Why would you want to help me? You wouldn't be helping me; you'd be helping your sergeant." Dietrich explained patiently.

"How? By helping him betray our country?"

"He's not betraying your country Private. He truly believes he's helping his own country."

"But he's not." Tully reminded him.

"But as we discussed before, he doesn't know that, and you would be putting his life at risk if you attempt to tell him the truth."

"And you aren't worried that doing this will help him remember everything?"

"I have considered that possibility, but I feel the benefits are worth the risks." The officer admitted. "As before, you will say only what is absolutely necessary. As before, the sergeant's life depends on your cooperation."

"If I refuse you won't be able to blame me for anything that happens. If he remembers, it won't be something that I did…. And I won't be putting him at risk." Tully was adamant about his refusal.

"Private, do you want him to remember his name and find out that you refused to help him to do so? Don't you think he would like to remember no matter the consequences?"

"You said that you would kill him." Tully argued.

"Only if you try to tell him the truth." The German clarified. "It would not be on you if he remembered on his own. I realize that it is bound to happen sooner or later."

Tully frowned at the explanation. Helping Moffitt remember was what he wanted to do but he wanted no part of Dietrich's deception.

"Think about it Private. It would give you a chance to spend some time with your sergeant. I will be back for your answer in an hour." The Captain called his guards and he left Tully alone to make his decision.

What finally tipped the scale for Tully was the hope that the trip might provide him with an opportunity to grab the sergeant and escape. Dietrich was pleased with his decision and readily began to assemble his escorts.

Two hours later Tully climbed into his jeep under heavy guard. Two German guards settled into the rear of the jeep to keep their eyes on Tully. Dietrich took charge of the small convoy of vehicles. He mounted the first halftrack and had the jeep take up a position right behind his vehicle. He put another of the heavy armored vehicles right behind it. Using patrol cars to scout ahead, he started toward their destination.

The Captain glanced back frequently to check on the sergeant. Each time he found him sitting relaxed, his eyes watching the desert around them. As a precaution, the Captain had had the 50 disabled, but the sergeant had not even glanced at the big gun after seating himself in the vehicle. The closer they got to the battle site, the closer Dietrich watched the sergeant. The sergeant's attitude did not change even when they came within sight of their destination. Dietrich had the convoy stop at the point where the jeep had stopped to retrieve Moffitt's unconscious body.

"This is it Sergeant."

"Where exactly Captain? Could you point out the specific points of action?"

"Do you think that is wise Sergeant?" Dietrich asked carefully. "Recreating the battle might be too overwhelming."

"Oh, I didn't consider that, perhaps you're right Captain. In that case, I'll just sit here for a bit and try to recall more information." The sergeant nodded. "This may work Captain; I seem to feel closer to something."

Dietrich nodded his understanding. "Very well Sergeant. We'll wait here until you are ready. I'll tell the men to prepare our lunch while we wait."

Dietrich gave orders for the troops to relax and prepare their lunches. He had Tully tied and guarded near one of the halftracks. Moffitt was still seated in the jeep, his eyes closed. Once the meals were served, he allowed Tully to sit in the shade by the jeep to eat his meal.

Halfway through the meal the lone sentry shouted a warning. Everyone scrambled for their vehicles. Shots rang out and the soldier guarding Tully crumpled to the ground.

Tully dove under the jeep for cover. Rolling out the other side, he made sure the coast was clear. Hands still tied, he pulled himself into the driver's seat. With a yell for Moffitt to 'hold on', he started the jeep and drove directly at a group of German soldiers. As they dove for cover he steered the jeep out from between the halftracks. Bullets zipped past his head, forcing him to bend low over the steering wheel. Steering and shifting was hard with his hands still tied but he managed. The jeep bounced over the sand carrying them further and further away from the German column. Looking for cover, Tully drove toward the dunes where Hitch had taken shelter when he left with Troy. The hail of bullets past his head stopped as he rounded the end of the dune. He hit his brakes and skidded in the sand, stopping just short of the American soldiers pointing their guns at him.

Raising his bound hands, Tully glanced over at Moffitt. To his relief, the sergeant had raised his hands too. He looked back at the soldiers covering them and gave them his best smile.

"Hi guys, we sure are glad to see you."

The soldiers facing them eyed them with suspicion.

"What's going on here?" A sergeant demanded of the soldiers.

"These guys just drove in here with their jeep Sarge." One of the soldiers explained.

"Fine," the sergeant growled, "but it doesn't take eight of you to capture two guys. Turner, you and Kirkland take charge of the prisoners, the rest of you get back on the line."

"Right Sarge." The soldier named Turner responded. "But one of these guys is American."

"I'm American, he's British." Tully told them before the sergeant could turn away.

The sergeant eyed Moffitt in his German uniform and frowned. "Turner, take both of them to the Lieutenant. Let him figure it out, that's why he's in charge."

"Right Sarge." Turner responded again. "All right you two, this way."

Tully slid out of his seat carefully, making sure to keep his hands in plain sight. He waited for Moffitt to step in front of him to follow the soldier called Turner.

" ." Turner called when they reached the lieutenant. "Sergeant Clemons said to bring these prisoners to you."

The lieutenant turned to examine the prisoners. "Where did they come from? And why is the American tied while the German is still free?"

"They drove their jeep right into our lines. The private was tied like that when he arrived. He claims that the German is actually British. Sarge says you could figure it out."

"He did, did he?" The lieutenant sighed. "All right Turner, you and Kirkland keep an eye on them until we have time to sort it all out." The officer eyed them suspiciously. "Don't let them out of your sight, either of them."

There was a shout from another soldier and the lieutenant turned away.

"We got them on the run!" Kirkland whooped triumphantly.

Tully looked at Moffitt and the British sergeant was frowning.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Games We Play**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 7

Lt. Beecham and his men chased the German column almost all the way back to the German base. They didn't give up until German reinforcements were spotted in the distance coming to Dietrich's aid. Only then did they break off and turn back to their lines. Their lighter trucks outran the German armored vehicles without any trouble. Choosing not to give chase, Dietrich continued on to his own base.

The lieutenant kept his men moving until they arrived at their own base. Collecting his prisoners, he took them with him to the commander's office.

"Welcome back Lieutenant. I understand you ran into a little trouble while you were out."

"Yes Sir." Lt. Beecham acknowledged as he faced Major Peters. "We stumbled onto a small German column sitting in the middle of nowhere."

"Doing what?"

"They were just sitting there. We jumped them, and during the battle an American jeep made a run for it. They ran right into my men. I have the two men who were in it outside. I thought you might want to talk to them."

"What's their story Lieutenant?"

"Major, I think that's something you should hear from them." The lieutenant stated frankly. "I heard it and I'm still not sure what's going on."

"All right Lieutenant. Let's get to the bottom of this. Have them brought in; I'll listen to their story."

Tully and Moffitt were ushered into the Major's office.

On seeing Moffitt, the Major frowned at the Lieutenant. "One American and one German, what's going on here?"

"He's not German Sir." Tully spoke up. "He's British, on loan to our army."

"Wearing a German uniform?" The Major scoffed. "Don't tell me, we borrowed him from the British so we could loan him to the Germans."

"No Sir," Tully frowned, "they sort of just took him."

"Maybe I can explain." Moffitt spoke for the first time. "What Tully is trying to say…"

"Tully?" Tully interrupted. "You haven't called me anything but Private Pettigrew or just private since you woke up. Do you have your memory back? Do you know who you are Sarge?" Tully ignored the MPs and the officers in the room to question his sergeant.

"Tully, please, let me explain. I assure you, I can explain everything."

"Well I hope so Doc, because now I'm confused."

"Join the party Private." The Major drawled sarcastically. "There seems to be a lot of that going around." Turning to Moffitt, he indicated a chair. "Have a seat Sergeant, it is Sergeant, correct?"

"Yes Sir, Sergeant Jack Moffitt of Her Majesty's Scots Greys; currently on loan to the American Army working with the Long Range Desert Group."

"So how did you come to join the German army?"

"That, Major, is a long story."

"I have time." The Major replied, leaning back in his chair.

So Moffitt proceeded to tell the Major the story, starting at the battle that resulted in their capture.

"So you knew all along who you were?" Tully asked in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't tell you." The British sergeant explained. "I couldn't let Dietrich know that I had my memory back."

"But what about all that information you gave him?" The private asked in bewilderment.

"It was all false. Don't you see, if the Captain had realized that I remembered everything, he would not have believed the information I gave him. He would have tried to get the real information."

Tully was nodding his understanding. "So when did you remember?"

"Well," Moffitt smiled, "I was having flashbacks before Dietrich allowed me see you. I suspected that things weren't quite the way he was claiming. You looked sort of familiar when I walked into your cell, but I still couldn't remember who you were. It did strike me that there was something off about you. You didn't look quite right but I couldn't figure it out. It wasn't until you tucked that matchstick in your mouth that everything clicked into place. That was when it all came flooding back."

"So you faked it all of that time?" Tully asked in wonder.

"I had to Tully. I wanted to protect both of us and keep us together. If Dietrich had even suspected." Moffitt shook his head.

"So you gave the German a lot of false information?" The Major asked curiously.

"Yes Major. I can give you a copy of everything I gave him. If he still thinks I had amnesia, he'll be pulling his hair out trying to figure out what it all means."

"Give me a copy of that information Sergeant and then you and your private can return to your own unit."

"Yes sir." Moffitt turned to leave the room to find a desk and some paper to make the copies.

"Sergeant."

"Yes sir?"

"Find an American uniform to wear around the base."

"Yes sir."

"If I had a requisition form signed by an officer, I could run over to supply and get one for you Sarge." Tully offered.

"I'll get that for you." The Major replied.

"Tully," Moffitt paused, "make sure the jeep is resupplied and ready to go too."

"You got it Sarge!" Tully grinned happily.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Games We Play**

By:AliasCWN

Chapter 8

The jeep rolled onto the base just before dark. Tully and Moffitt both sighed with relief.

"Drop the jeep off at the motor pool and meet me at headquarters."

"Sure Sarge." Tully replied. "I'll drop you off at headquarters before I head for the motor pool."

"Thanks Tully."

"Hey Sarge…." Tully called to Moffitt. Moffitt turned to look back. "That American uniform you're wearing isn't going to get you into trouble is it?"

"I'll just tell Captain Boggs that I'm a spy." The sergeant answered with a tired smile.

"I hope he doesn't have you shot. Sarge and Hitch will be mad if I get you this far and lose you now." Tully grinned.

Moffitt laughed, "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Tully nodded and drove off to drop the jeep at the motor pool.

By the time he made arrangements to get it serviced and had ducked all the well-wishers congratulating him on his return, Moffitt had given Captain Boggs his report and was waiting for him. Tully answered a few questions for the captain before they were released to go to their tents.

"Hey Sarge," Tully asked as soon as they were clear of the captain's office. "Did the Captain say anything about Sarge and Hitch?"

"As a matter of fact Tully, he did. I thought we could stop by the medical tent and visit with Troy. The Captain said he's still there but he'll most likely be released tomorrow. Unless I miss my guess, Hitch will be there with him."

"Then they're okay?"

"Healing Tully, but they will be fine." Moffitt assured him.

A few minutes later they walked in to find a very surprised, but happy Sam Troy.

"Moffitt! Tully! When did you get back?"

Moffitt smiled and took a seat next to Troy. Tully stood at the foot of the bed looking around. His smile turned to a frown when he failed to spot Hitch.

"Where's Hitch?" He asked before Moffitt could answer Troy's question.

"He's confined to his tent. The Captain has two guards making sure that he stays there."

"Confined to his tent! What did he do?" Tully asked in surprise.

"It's not what he did; it's what he wanted to do." Troy answered seriously. "He was going to take the jeep and go after you two all by himself. The Captain assigned guards to make sure he didn't try it."

"Maybe I should go let him know we're back." Tully suggested.

"You do that Tully. I'm sure he's been sitting over there worrying." Troy encouraged him.

"Okay Sarge, I'll see you later. I'll let Hitch know we're okay."

Troy and Moffitt watched him leave, a smile on their faces.

"Really Troy, is Hitch in trouble?" Moffitt asked as soon as Tully was out of hearing.

"No Moffitt, he's not in trouble. The Captain has probably already called the MPs to tell them he's free to move about the base. They were only there to keep him from running off on his own."

"Did he get caught trying to sneak off base?"

"No." Troy admitted sheepishly. "He never got that far."

Moffitt looked hard at the other sergeant. "You reported him." He finally stated, knowing it was true.

"I had to Moffitt." Troy replied. "He was determined to go, alone if he had to. I wasn't ready to go with him. I couldn't let him go Moffitt."

Troy didn't say it, but Moffitt heard what he left unsaid. 'He couldn't lose Hitch too.' Not knowing what had happened to Moffitt and Tully, Hitch was the only one he had left.

"Does Hitch know you sicced the MPs on him?"

"No, and he won't unless you tell him." Troy replied.

"Don't worry Troy," Moffitt replied with a smile, "I can't even remember my own name. How could I remember something like that?"

Troy looked at the British sergeant quizzically. Shaking his head, he changed the subject.

"So Moffitt, when did you get back and what happened after we cut out? And what the devil are you doing in an American uniform?"

Moffitt was still telling the story when Tully and Hitch returned.


End file.
